Secret mission
by KuroiWing
Summary: Japan has a mission. He has to get something important to him from Germany's house. But what is this thing?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia**

* * *

Today was the say of the operation. Japan had been planning this for the whole week and now it was time to complete his plan.

Dressed in his ninja suit he sneaked across the hallway and confirmed no one was coming towards him. No one there. Good.

He couldn't fail. This was his only opportunity. If he failed now he wouldn't be able to pass the security systems so easily anymore. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket to look at it once more. The messy handwriting on it told him he would have to go a bit forward before turning left.

Japan continued to sneak forward not causing any sounds at all. Again after a while he stopped to make sure no one was coming closer. This time he heard footsteps moving closer and closer. He looked around for any place to hide in, but found none. Was his mission going to fail so soon? By now he was almost panicking. Of course you couldn't see it from his appearance, but still. He turned to look towards the way the sounds were coming from and saw-

"Ve? Japan? What are you doing? Why are you wearing those weird clothes?"

-Italy. That was good. It meant his mission hadn't failed. After all it was just Italy. No! He shouldn't underestimate the pasta addicted nation in front of him. Maybe Italy was just acting stupid and was going to inform Germany about Japan's intentions. No. He couldn't let that happen. Not after all those things he had done to create this plan.

"Nothing to worry. Isn't it time for siesta?" he asked politely trying to seem as calm as he usually was.

"You're right" Italy pulled out a sleeping bag out of nowhere, stripped out from his clothes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Japan sighed. Now he could continue towards his destination without worryi- No! It wasn't over yet! There were many other things that could go wrong. He shouldn't relax before he managed to get the thing he was craving for out of this house.

The black haired nation started sneaking once again leaving behind the nation sleeping in middle of the corridor and who was now sleep talking about pasta.

It didn't take long for him to arrive into his destination. In middle of the room there was a box. According to his sources the thing he was looking for was inside that certain box.

His hands were trembling as he took the lid of the box away. The thing inside the box was-

A tomato?

Something had gone wrong! There wasn't supposed to be any tomatoes in there! Maybe Germany had already known his intentions. No. That couldn't be it. He had made sure he hadn't left behind anything that would make Germany understand make out the reason behind Japan's sudden visit.

Japan's sources had just failed him. Yes, that would explain it. In his mind Japan made a self note never to trust a person who always carried a frying pan with her.

Japan begun to search the room. The thing he was looking for couldn't be that far away. Where would Germany hide it? Propably somewhere high so that Japan wouldn't be able to reach it himself.

But of course Japan wasn't so helpless. He moved the box he had found tomato in so that it was in front of a nearby shelf. Japan jumped so that he was standing on it. Ha! Now he was able to reach the top of that shelf without proplem. Japan-1 Germany-0.

Soon he found the thing he had been looking for just as he had predicted.

It was completely his now. Nothing could go wrong anymo-

"Raise your hands over your head and slowly turn around."

No! Why was Germany here? Well it was his house, but still! He shouldn't be there! Japan's plan would go ruined if that happened. "_It already did so"_ Japan corrected himself. Sighing he did as the taller nation had said.

"Now. Let go of it"

"Never"

The taller nation sighed.

"It's for your own good."

"I don't believe you."

Japan leapt towards the second exit of the room Germany following closely after him. And so started a wild chase that lasted for almost hald an hour.

What was Japan the thing Japan wanted? It was a bag of salt.

* * *

**Hello! I got this idea when I was thinking of writing an mystery fic, but as you can see it didn't turn out like one... Well, I hope you liked and please review!**


End file.
